


You There

by lyinks



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyinks/pseuds/lyinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q vit dans un appartement beaucoup trop petit dans le centre de Londres, Bond finit toujours par y revenir, jusqu'au jour où il ne revient plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un Noël ensemble

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.
> 
> ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Un grand merci à Anna pour m'avoir donné l'idée d'un deuxième chapitre (aussi douloureux soit-il.) 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le vent sifflait contre les fenêtres mal isolées du petit appartement londonien que le jeune homme habitait depuis peu. Il tira sur les manches de son pull-over trop large et tenta de se réchauffer du mieux qu'il pouvait en se recroquevillant sur son fauteuil, ses mains crispées autour d'une tasse de thé bien chaude.

La télévision était allumée, le son au volume minimum, et il n'y jetait que quelques rapides coups d'œil de temps à autres, histoire de passer le temps. Des effluves de bergamote et de citron chatouillaient son nez, et il prit une bonne gorgée du liquide salvateur, se brûlant la langue au passage.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres trop sèches, et se demanda si ça valait la peine d'aller chercher son baume à lèvres qui était resté dans sa chambre. Au final, il décida de rester sur son fauteuil, car il n'avait aucune envie de se geler les pieds en traversant son appartement glacé.

Il attrapa la télécommande et zappa pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, sans trouver de programme satisfaisant. C'était soit les nouvelles mondiales -- et il en savait suffisamment comme ça avec son travail, pas la peine d'en rajouter pendant ses rares jours de congé -- ou des films ridiculeusement mielleux sur un énième conte de Noël. Il jura entre ses dents et balança la télécommande sur sa table basse après avoir appuyé rageusement sur le bouton off.

Il commençait à en avoir assez d'attendre, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait aucune motivation pour se bouger de son fauteuil. Il faisait trop froid, et il était bien trop frileux pour se risquer à affronter les températures polaires de décembre. Il resta en boule sur son fauteuil, les pieds calés sous un plaid douillet, ses doigts traçant le contour tiède de son mug.

Il était occupé à mordiller ses lèvres gercées lorsqu'il entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure. Il se redressa brusquement sur son fauteuil -- il savait que James détestait le voir courbé alors qu'il passait la moitié de son temps à se plaindre de son dos -- et un petit sourire éclaira son visage, avant même que la porte n'ait eu le temps de s'ouvrir.

Un violent courant d'air manqua de faire tomber le vase qui se tenait sur une étagère alors qu'un homme au visage fatigué faisait irruption dans le hall d'entrée. Q pouvait le voir de là où il était, et il eut tout de suite envie de le prendre dans ses bras en voyant sa petite mine, mais n'en fit rien. James avait toujours besoin de cinq minutes pour se débarrasser de l'armure qu'il revêtait pour le MI6.

James retira manteau et écharpe qu'il suspendit à la patère près de l'entrée, juste à côté du duffle-coat de Q qui lui donnait l'air bien trop jeune, et aligna ses chaussures tout près de celles de Q avant de s'avancer dans le salon. Il posa son Walther sur le bar de la cuisine d'un geste parfaitement maîtrisé, comme si c'était absolument normal de poser son arme dans sa cuisine. Il laissa son identifiant et son portable un peu plus loin sur le comptoir, et contourna le meuble pour se servir un verre.

L'appartement de Q n'était pas très grand, ni particulièrement confortable, mais il tenait à habiter ailleurs que dans l'un des appartements réservés par le MI6 -- il avait longtemps détesté le sien. Il tenait à son intimité, et se savoir dans l'une des habitations gérées par son travail ne l'avait jamais particulièrement enchanté. Encore moins maintenant. Et puis, même s'il était souvent seul, James revenait toujours pour lui. C'était leur endroit, rien qu'à eux.

Alors, Q n'en avait rien à faire que ce ne soit pas très grand -- de toute manière, James était rarement présent, et lui passait la plupart de son temps dans son département à Vauxhall Cross. Il avait tout de même arrangé l'endroit de manière à créer un petit cocon agréable, et lorsque le vent ne s'infiltrait pas à travers les vieilles fenêtres, il s'y sentait parfaitement bien.

Il regarda James descendre son verre en deux gorgées sans même ciller, puis posa sa tasse vide sur la table basse en voyant l'agent défaire ses boutons de manchette. Ce dernier posa enfin son regard sur Q, et le sourire qu'il lui adressa -- malgré la fatigue et la douleur qui habitait ses muscles -- fit fondre quelque chose au creux de son estomac.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques en boule comme ça ? s'enquit James d'une voix un peu trop rauque en enjambant le tas de couvertures qui gisait entre leur canapé et la table basse.

\- Je t'attendais, répondit Q en souriant doucement.

\- Il ne fallait pas, le réprimanda James d'un ton qui n'avait rien de réprobateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Rendre visite à ma famille ? ironisa Q, la voix légèrement brisée.

\- Q, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…

\- C'est pas grave, le coupa Q. Maintenant, viens là, et embrasse-moi.

James ne se fit pas prier et se pencha au-dessus de Q, les mains posées sur l'accoudoir pour se stabiliser, avant de capturer ses lèvres. Evidemment, Q l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le fit tomber sur lui, envoyant valser la couverture qui protégeait ses pieds par la même occasion. Il l'embrassa passionnément, avec une pointe de désespoir que James ressentit -- et qui lui brisa le cœur.

Il savait que Q était toujours celui qui devait attendre, attendre qu'il revienne ou que sa mort soit annoncée. Il n'y avait sûrement pas pire situation que celle-là, mais ils n'y pouvaient rien. James Bond était un 00, et Q le quartier-maître, et ils avaient des directives à respecter. Une position à assumer. Et ils adoraient leur travail, mais il se trouvait qu'ils s'adoraient encore plus.

Ça leur était tombé dessus, sans qu'ils s'y attendent, sans même qu'ils le demandent. James n'avait jamais vraiment été le genre d'homme à vouloir s'engager -- du moins pas après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Vesper. De toute manière, c'était bien trop compliqué à concilier avec le travail d'agent secret. Et Q, il n'avait jamais vraiment cru en l'amour. C'était trop aléatoire, trop douloureux, et après toute la souffrance qu'il avait endurée pendant son enfance, il ne s'était jamais senti prêt à s'attacher à quelqu'un. Il y avait bien trop à perdre.

Evidemment, il était tombé amoureux de l'homme qui avait le plus de chances de se faire tuer, et l'expression tomber amoureux n'avait jamais été aussi vraie. Il était tombé la tête la première, avait foncé droit dans le mur, s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup, sans même se soucier des conséquences, parce que c'était James et qu'une minute avec lui valait bien toute la souffrance qu'il endurerait quand il le perdrait.

Q le savait, James le savait ; leur relation tout comme leurs vies n'était pas éternelle. Pour l'instant, ça leur convenait. Ils se comprenaient, et les rares fois où Q pouvait avoir James à la maison, il était heureux. C'était visible dans chacun de ses regards, chacun de ses sourires, chacun de ses gestes. Il y avait cette petite étincelle entre eux, qui ne cessait jamais de grandir, quoiqu'ils en disent, quoiqu'ils en veuillent.

James aussi était heureux. Il était lui-même, il souriait plus, mais il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur et qu'il avait envie de tout envoyer valser. Dans ces cas-là, Q le laissait lui crier dessus, avant de lui balancer ses quatre vérités, ce qui avait le mérite de remettre la tête à l'endroit à l'agent plus que borné. Quand ça ne marchait pas, ils faisaient l'amour violemment, jusqu'à s'en faire des bleus, et lorsque l'orage était passé, Q retrouvait James -- _son_ James.

Celui qui lui racontait des anecdotes de son enfance, celui qui lui parlait d'armes et de munitions pendant des heures, celui qui lui posait mille et une questions sur ses projets tout en comprenant ce qu'il racontait. James, c'était aussi l'homme qui se réveillait un peu trop tôt pour pouvoir lui préparer le petit déjeuner, celui qui lui rajoutait des couvertures lorsqu'il tremblait de froid la nuit, ou qui lui retirait ses lunettes pour mieux l'embrasser.

\- Joyeux Noël, murmura James entre deux baisers.

\- James, on est le 23.

\- Je m'en fiche, laisse-moi te souhaiter Joyeux Noël si j'en ai envie, grommela-t-il avant de planter un baiser sur les lèvres rougies de Q.

\- Tu t'en vas encore, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en le repoussant doucement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non, je ne m'en vais pas.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu sais que tu peux me le dire, je survivrai si tu dois partir en mission… soupira-t-il d'une voix lasse.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-il en le poussant un peu pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. J'ai refusé une mission pour qu'on puisse passer Noël tous les deux, avoua-t-il à demi voix.

\- Tu as QUOI ? s'étrangla Q en dévisageant son amant. Mais- mais tu détestes Noël. Et tu ne refuses jamais de mission.

\- Oui, et cette année j'avais envie de passer Noël avec toi. Et puis Alec m'en devait une, donc tout est arrangé.

Q n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. James détestait Noël, vraiment. Encore lui, il arrivait à apprécier, même si c'était souvent douloureux de ne pas être avec sa famille. L'année passée, il avait même été invité chez Eve et s'était gavé de dinde et de pudding, et il avait beaucoup ri. James, lui, s'était mis minable dans un bar dans un coin reculé de la Russie.

\- Mais, pourquoi ? demanda Q, toujours aussi perturbé.

\- Parce que Noël est une fête de famille, et ma famille c'est toi.

Q se mit à rougir violemment -- il pouvait le sentir, ses joues étaient assez brûlantes pour y faire cuire un œuf -- et son regard vert s'illumina. Jamais James n'avait dit une chose aussi adorable de toute sa vie. C'était aussi inattendu qu'agréable, et il ne trouva aucune autre réponse convenable à une telle déclaration qu'un baiser tendre.

\- Je n'ai même pas fait de sapin, rit doucement Q une fois que leurs lèvres se furent séparées.

\- On peut aller en acheter un, je suis sûr qu'ils en vendent encore.

\- Tu veux vraiment décorer un sapin de Noël avec moi ? le questionna Q, toujours un peu sceptique.

\- Oui, je veux. Arrête un peu de douter et fais-moi confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance, James. J'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en quiconque, tu le sais bien, répondit Q, le cœur lourd.

\- Je sais, Q, excuse-moi, murmura-t-il avant de couvrir son visage de baisers.

\- Il y a un petit problème, cependant.

\- Lequel ? s'enquit James.

\- Je ne sais pas cuisiner, encore moins un repas de Noël.

\- Moi, je sais, répondit James en souriant. On ira faire les courses plus tard, en attendant je pense qu'il est temps d'égayer cet appartement comme il se doit.

C'est ainsi que Q et James se retrouvèrent dans les rues de Londres, emmitoufflés de la tête aux pieds, à la recherche d'un sapin et de décorations de Noël. Q insista pour acheter des petits chats portant des bonnets de Noël à accrocher dans le sapin, et James le laissa faire rien que pour le plaisir de voir Q sourire. Ils firent l'acquisition d'une guirlande lumineuse, de pommes de pin dorées, et d'une boule de Noël en forme de Tardis.

Le marché de Noël était toujours aussi fréquenté, et ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à effectuer des achats de dernière minute. Ils se décidèrent pour un sapin aux branches fournies qui n'était pas plus haut que Q, et achetèrent une étoile à poser tout en haut. Ils burent une tasse de chocolat chaud en regardant les enfants jouer sur la patinoire, et James n'hésita pas à embrasser Q en voyant son regard émerveillé.

\- Tu aimerais avoir des enfants, un jour ?

\- Pas vraiment compatible avec mon travail, tu ne crois pas ? rit Q. J'en sais rien, pour être honnête… J'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Mais même si j'en voulais, je peux pas être aussi égoïste. Mon espérance de vie est peut-être un peu plus longue que la tienne, mais j'ai tout de même de grandes chances de mourir avant d'attendre l'âge de la retraite alors… Je ne voudrais pas infliger à mes enfants ce que j'ai vécu. Ni ce que tu as vécu. Donc, la réponse est non, j'imagine.

\- Ne dis pas que tu vas mourir, murmura James, visiblement peiné.

\- C'est la pure vérité, James. Et toi ?

\- Dans une autre vie, sûrement. Parfois, j'aimerais, vraiment. Et puis, je me rappelle que je suis un 00 et je me dis que c'est de la folie…

\- Ta vie, c'est déjà de la folie, de toute manière, rit Q.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça James avant de boire la dernière goutte de chocolat au fond de sa tasse en carton.

Ils auraient pu s'attarder sur la conversation, mais ils n'avaient pas envie de passer plus de temps que nécessaire à discuter de sujets qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Ils passèrent encore un moment à observer les patineurs, et rentrèrent ensuite chez eux, les bras chargés et le bout du nez glacé.

James installa le sapin dans un coin du salon, quelque part entre le canapé et la fenêtre. Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à dérouler la guirlande lumineuse au milieu des branches, et à installer les différentes suspensions là où ils le pouvaient. James immortalisa le moment où Q posa l'étoile au sommet du sapin, et coinça le Polaroid sous un aimant sur leur frigo.

Ils ne pensèrent pas un seul instant à leur travail, sans compter le moment où James se décida à ranger son arme dans un endroit décent. Tout ce qui leur importait était de savoir qu'ils étaient bien là, vivants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs corps chauds et avides.

 

C'était la première fois que Q était aussi impatient à l'idée de fêter Noël -- et la première fois que James n'était pas saoul pour pouvoir le célébrer. Ils avaient acheté une dinde, de quoi faire une farce, ainsi que des pommes de terre et des choux de bruxelles. Q s'attela à préparer une tarte à la citrouille -- qu'il réussit à sa plus grande surprise.

Ils se gavèrent jusqu'à sentir que leurs estomacs étaient prêts à exploser, et s'allongèrent sur leur canapé en regardant des programmes spéciaux pour les fêtes. Les mains de James s'égaraient sous le pull de Q beaucoup trop souvent -- mais jamais assez au goût du jeune homme -- pour caresser sa peau douce.

Ils oublièrent la télévision et se retrouvèrent sur le tas de couvertures, les jambes entremêlées et leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.

\- C'est le meilleur Noël de toute ma vie, murmura Q, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et ce n'est pas encore fini, sourit James.

Ils firent l'amour pendant des heures -- rien de précipité ou de sauvage, au contraire. Q aurait souhaité que ça ne s'arrête jamais mais ce n'était physiquement pas possible. Il s'endormit dans les bras de James l'espace de quelques instants, bercé par les caresses qu'il laissait le long de son dos.

Il rouvrit les yeux au petit matin, et il n'était pas certain que James ait pris la peine de dormir, mais il était encore trop fatigué pour lui passer un savon. Ils étaient enroulés dans plusieurs couvertures, et James laissait ses doigts effleurer le torse de Q.

\- Joyeux Noël, James.

\- Joyeux Noël, Q.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, leurs doigts s'agrippant à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient -- mèches de cheveux, épaules, nuque -- et leurs cœurs battant la chamade. Q trouvait ça drôle que lui et James, deux agents parfaitement formés et capables de sang-froid dans n'importe quelle situation, perdent tout contrôle dès que leurs lèvres se touchaient.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, murmura James.

\- Fallait pas, rougit Q, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

\- C'est rien, vraiment. Je voudrais juste que tu les aies.

Il tendit sa main vers le pantalon qu'il avait porté la veille et sortit des plaques militaires de sa poche. C'était celles qui lui avaient été donné lorsqu'il avait servi en tant que _commander_ , et qu'il n'avait plus ressorties depuis qu'il avait intégré les services secrets.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Q en baissant les yeux vers la chaîne que tenait James.

\- Parce que si quelqu'un doit les avoir, c'est toi.

\- On dirait que tu vas mourir demain, je déteste ça.

\- Je vais peut-être mourir demain, lâcha James.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler de ça ? marmonna Q, mal à l'aise.

James fourra les plaques dans la main de Q -- qui était beaucoup trop froide, et James savait que ce n'était pas qu'à cause de la température ambiante. Q agrippa sa main avec toute la force dont il était capable, coupant la circulation sanguine de James au passage, et le regarda avec le regard le plus douloureux qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir demain, ni après demain, ni même le jour d'après, ni même dans cinq ans, ou dans dix ans, articula Q d'une voix sourde. Je ne te permettrai jamais de m'abandonner, c'est bien clair ?

\- Tu vois, c'est ça qui me fait peur. Tu sais très bien que ça peut arriver, et que tu ne pourras rien faire pour me sauver, et je ne t'en voudrai pas pour ça. Tu as la vie devant toi, Q, et si jamais je disparais, elle continuera.

\- J'ai pas envie de vivre sans toi, tu le comprends ça ? lâcha Q, à bout de souffle.

\- Moi non plus j'ai pas envie de vivre sans toi.

Q serra les plaques dans sa paume, si fort qu'il savait qu'il allait avoir leur trace incrustée pendant un bon moment, et se blottit contre le torse de James. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse filer. Il était bien trop attaché maintenant, bien trop _amoureux_ pour accepter l'idée d'une vie sans lui.

\- James ?

\- Mh ?

\- J'avais un truc pour toi, moi aussi… murmura Q dans son cou.

Il se redressa et s'extirpa de la couverture, toujours nu comme un ver, avant d'attraper son pull et son pantalon de jogging qui étaient restés sur le bord du fauteuil. Il les enfila de manière un peu maladroite en souriant à James qui était toujours allongé sur le parquet, le menton appuyé au creux de sa main. Q fila dans la chambre et revint avec une longue boîte noire, et plate.

\- Est-ce que c'est… ? demanda James avec un sourire impatient.

\- Non, ce n'est pas un stylo à bille qui explose, pouffa Q. Mais c'est assez cool aussi, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

James ouvrit lentement la boîte et y trouva un stylo simple et élégant. Il le sortit prudemment de son étui et le tourna entre ses doigts, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire.

\- Si tu le pointes vers un verrou électronique en appuyant là, montra Q, ça devrait déverrouiller la porte sans même que j'ai besoin de pirater le système. Il y a aussi un laser caché dans la plume, et un paralysant coincé juste là.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as fabriqué un genre de tournevis sonique en mode agent secret ? demanda James en souriant.

\- Ça n'a rien de sonique, se défendit Q, ça fonctionne plutôt avec un genre de magnétisme et le reste est juste du bricolage mais-

James l'interrompit en plantant un baiser sur ses lèvres, ses doigts s'aventurant dans la chevelure folle du jeune homme.

\- Merci. C'est encore mieux qu'un stylo à bille qui explose.

\- Tu trouves ? s'enquit Q qui semblait sur son petit nuage.

\- Oui, ça me sera plus utile. J'essaierai de ne pas le perdre.

\- Ce serait apprécié, en effet, rit le quartier-maître en se jetant dans les bras de son agent secret.

\- Je t'aime tellement, lâcha James en l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

Q faillit s'étouffer et lui rendit son étreinte avant de couvrir son visage de baisers.

\- Je tombe un peu plus amoureux de toi à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche, c'est vraiment injuste, bougonna Q sans pouvoir réprimer son sourire.

\- Tu es adorable, répondit James en l'embrassant.

\- C'est faux, et tu le sais bien.

\- Tu es adorable, et sexy, et intelligent, et dangereux, et protecteur, et drôle, et l'homme le plus extraordinaire que j'aie jamais rencontré, compléta James.

\- Et toi, tu sais très bien manier la flatterie, rit Q en se lovant contre lui.

\- Simplement dire la vérité, corrigea James.

Ils s'assurèrent que le stylo était bien dans son étui et sur la table avant de retourner dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il restait encore une journée complète de repos à Q, et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter pour rendre James heureux. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas de quoi leurs lendemains étaient faits, et ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que d'essayer d'en tirer le meilleur. Q espérait seulement que ce Noël ne serait pas le dernier.


	2. Le dernier Noël

Un an qu'il habitait dans ce petit appartement en banlieue de Londres. Ridiculeusement petit, mais c'était chez lui -- chez _eux_. James partait toujours aussi régulièrement en mission, parfois pour quelques jours, d'autres fois pour plusieurs semaines, mais il était rarement en compagnie du jeune quartier-maître.

La plupart du temps, Q préférait rester au MI6, dans son département, et il s'endormait souvent sur son clavier ou sur le tas de paperasse qu'il devait rapporter à son supérieur, M. Il ne passait que peu de temps chez lui. Mais quand il y était, il aimait se lover sur son fauteuil, tel un chat.

L'année était passée à une vitesse folle ; entre la reconstruction de l'emblématique immeuble des Services Secrets, la restructuration des différents services et le sauvetage du programme 00, aucun employé n'avait eu le temps de chômer, encore moins Q, qui avait l'un des postes les plus importants.

Ces derniers temps, Q avait du mal à distinguer le vrai du faux. La réalité de la fiction. Sa vie n'avait rien d'humain, plus vraiment. Déjà bourreau de travail, il avait toujours eu une alimentation et un rythme de sommeil chaotiques, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement, c'était encore pire. Seule la sensation de ses doigts sur son clavier le rattachait à la vie.

Un léger coup à sa porte le sortit de sa torpeur. C'était Eve Moneypenny, un faible sourire sur les lèvres :

\- Q, il est vingt-deux heures. Je vais rentrer. Tu devrais aller chez toi, lui conseilla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- J'ai encore du travail à faire, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son écran.

\- Tu n'es pas sorti de ton bureau depuis plus de soixante-douze heures.

\- C'est faux. Je suis allé aux toilettes entre temps.

Eve soupira. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la gravité de la situation. Ou alors, s'il en avait conscience, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Elle rentra dans son bureau et déposa un pantalon, une chemise et un caleçon propres près de son ordinateur. Le cliquetis des touches s'arrêta enfin. Il leva les yeux vers Eve, une boule dans sa gorge.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

\- Dans le casier de James. Il faut que tu te changes.

\- Je refuse, répondit-il d'une voix calme.

\- Ce n'est pas _professionnel_! explosa-t-elle enfin, une main sur la table qui servait de bureau au quartier-maître.

Il avala sa salive et fixa le tas de vêtements.

\- Très bien. Je vais les mettre.

\- Parfait.

Elle continua de le fixer, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Q la dévisagea quelques instants avant de soupirer:

\- Je ne vais pas me changer devant toi.

\- Très bien, je m'en vais. Si tu n'es pas changé quand je reviens demain, je devrai en rapporter à Mallory.

\- Tu es agaçante, Eve.

\- C'est parce que je t'aime.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la tempe, ses doigts effleurant ses cheveux.

\- Ne travaille pas trop tard, je t'en prie, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, et la regarda s'en aller, le cœur vide et lourd à la fois. Lourd de douleur, d'incompréhension et de déni. Vide, car il n'avait envie de rien, sauf de travailler. Mais même ça ne le réjouissait pas.

Il considéra la pile de vêtements et se leva de sa chaise, prenant la chemise blanche entre ses doigts avant de la porter à son nez. Elle sentait encore un peu James, et sa lessive. Il retira lentement son pull et son tee-shirt, et frissonna en sentant un bout de métal froid s'enfoncer au milieu de son torse. Il eut l'impression d'être transpercé par une épée de glace, alors que les plaques militaires se contentaient de caresser sa peau translucide.

Il enfila la chemise et la boutonna doucement, lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par cette caresse douce et familière. Passant d'abord par ses omoplates pour descendre jusqu'au creux de son dos, elle s'arrêta enfin sur ses hanches. Des bruits de pas parvinrent à ses oreilles, légers, légers. Une autre main toucha sa mâchoire, sa joue, sa bouche. Q n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

Sa respiration se coupa lorsque des lèvres chaudes se pressèrent contre les siennes. Il eut l'impression de revivre, de respirer à nouveau, que le monde passait subitement à la couleur après des mois de noir et blanc. James était _là_ , avec lui. Il en aurait pleuré -- et il en pleura sûrement, car ses joues étaient chaudes et humides sous les doigts de James.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, _je t'aime_ , chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers, ses mains se perdant sur le corps abîmé de son amant.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Q, murmura l'agent en le serrant dans ses bras.

La chemise propre ne resta pas longtemps sur le dos de Q ; il se retrouva rapidement dépourvu de tout vêtement, exposé sous le regard amoureux de James. Ses jambes longues et minces reposaient sur un bout du sofa, tandis que ses épaules se heurtaient sur l'accoudoir opposé. James était nu lui aussi, des cicatrices de balles et autres blessures à l'arme blanche parsemant son torse tanné par le soleil.

Q ne demanda pas à James comment il était arrivé, ni ce qu'il s'était passé, il se contenta de faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux avec lui -- l'aimer de tout son être. Il aurait aimé que ce soit de le protéger, mais il savait que ce n'était pas toujours possible, peu importe à quel point il désirait le garder sain et sauf.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la respiration régulière de James apaisant Q. Ce dernier ne se réveilla pas jusqu'au petit matin, un exploit pour lui qui avait tant de mal à dormir dernièrement.

Il était étonnemment apaisé, cela avait sans doute à voir avec la présence de James. Mais James n'était pas là à son réveil. Q enfila la chemise, les sous-vêtements propres et le pantalon avant de se diriger vers la machine à café où il était certain de trouver l'agent. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il allait de pièce en pièce, parcourait couloir après couloir, jusqu'à avoir exploré l'ensemble du bâtiment.

Son cœur cognait tellement fort qu'il sentait le sang pulser dans tout son être. Il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, James était peut être parti acheter à manger, ou faire un footing le long de la Tamise.

Q passa sa main dans sa chevelure folle et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez tout en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. _Je suis une personne parfaitement calme, peu importe la situation. Respire, Q. Ça va aller._ Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans son département lorsque Eve le salua.

\- Tu t'es changé, c'est bien.

Elle souriait, mais son expression changea peu à peu en remarquant l'inquiétude de Q.

\- Q, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est James. James a disparu.

\- Q…

Elle soupira doucement, pinça les lèvres et s'approcha de lui en prenant garde à ne pas faire de mouvements brusques. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et plongea son regard chocolat dans le sien.

\- Q, James est parti. Il ne reviendra pas, dit-elle précautionneusement.

\- Quoi ? Tu lui as parlé ? Il a dit quelque chose ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui lui a déplu ?

Il avait du mal à respirer, son cœur battait à toute allure et une mince pellicule de sueur commençait à se former sur son front. Il repassa en boucle dans sa tête tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à James, tout ce qui avait pu mal se passer, mais ne trouva rien.

\- Q, on va aller s'asseoir un instant, d'accord ?

Elle le guida jusqu'à une banquette au bout d'un couloir, et serra ses mains entre les siennes. Elles étaient glacées.

\- James ne reviendra pas. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Il était en mission, en communication avec toi, quand le bâtiment a explosé. Tu ne pouvais rien faire.

\- Mais… Eve, c'est faux, James était ici hier soir, répondit-il à toute vitesse, le teint blafard.

\- Non, James est mort. Il ne reviendra pas.

Les yeux de Q s'emplirent de larmes, ses lèvres tremblaient.

\- Q- quoi ?

\- Q… Je suis désolée, vraiment.

Elle pressa sa main sur la sienne. Un ange passa.

\- Il me manque aussi, tu sais.

Nouveau silence.

\- Je pensais que lui et moi ce serait pour toujours, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sourde après plusieurs minutes de silence. Ou qu'on mourrait ensemble. J'avais promis que je le protègerais.

\- Q, ce n'est pas de ta faute. On ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver.

\- J'aurais dû… pouvoir quelque chose. (Il soupira.) Quand est-ce arrivé ?

\- Il y a deux semaines.

\- Combien de fois ça fait que tu me le répètes ?

\- C'est la sixième fois maintenant.

Ils ne parlèrent plus. Q savait que perdre James le briserait, mais il n'avait jamais eu idée que son esprit lui jouerait des tours à ce point. Il savait sûrement que Q ne pouvait pas vivre sans James, et cherchait à le protéger de l'auto-destruction.

\- Je ne sais pas comment continuer… sans lui. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir.

\- Q, on a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Quelle était la mission ?

\- Je… (Elle hésita.) Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

Il tressaillit.

\- Si. Je dois savoir. Dis-moi.

Elle soupira, baissa les yeux, prit son temps pour chercher ses mots.

\- Mallory… avait envoyé James en mission à la place de 003 en Russie. Elle a eu une petite fille il y a trois mois, et voulait passer Noël avec, et comme James avait déjà eu son Noël de libre l'année dernière…

Q arrêta de respirer. C'était de _sa_ faute, si James était mort. Si James était parti en mission l'année précédente, il n'aurait pas été envoyé en Russie à la place de 003. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il serait encore là, en chair et en os, et pas que dans ses rêves. Q se détestait, et il détestait James pour avoir eu raison -- “.. _tu ne pourras rien faire pour me sauver…”_

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. James lui avait dit que la vie continuerait, et il savait que ce serait le cas, mais dans quelles conditions ? Il ne serait plus jamais entier à nouveau, il ne se réveillerait plus jamais en voyant le sourire de James, et ne s'endormirait plus jamais dans le confort de ses bras. C'était la fin d'une époque, une époque qui avait duré si peu de temps mais avait été si riche en émotions, si intense.

Le dernier Noël avait été si parfait, si magique… et maintenant, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Comment pouvait-il retourner à sa vie solitaire après avoir connu la vie avec James ? Pouvait-on continuer à vivre après avoir vécu quelque chose d'aussi fort, et l'avoir perdu ? Comment pourrait-on se regarder dans un miroir, sachant qu'on était responsable de la mort de son âme sœur ? Tout serait différent à présent.


End file.
